This invention relates to a device for measuring the tension in a continuous chain with link ends. In order to take slack out of the chain used on a chain conveyor, and to avoid loose chain causing excess wear or damage to the chain or conveyor, a chain is often pulled tight or pre-tensioned before the chain conveyor is operated. As the chain is pulled or tensioned, extra links are removed from the chain. After the chain links are removed, the chain tension or pre-tension is again measured. Preferably, the chain is pre-tensioned to between 5 and 15 tons.
To measure the tension, a heavy device that fits over the top of the chain has been used. It clamps two horizontal links, with a hydraulic ram between the clamps, and the hydraulic fluid pressure in the rams is measured. Drawbacks of the present device include that it takes more than one man to carry the device (it weighs about 75 kg or 165 pounds), and because of its size, it is difficult to position and operate.